


A Good Scare

by fuckingcommissions



Series: MLP Commissions [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The girls have a sleepover with Diamond Tiara.





	A Good Scare

Diamond Tiara had become a bit more amicable as time went on, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were able to make a sort of peace with her. Eventually, they were even able to make friends with her, to the point that she was invited along to their Nightmare Night sleepover. With their cutie marks having come in, she had less to tease them about and less temptation to do so, so it was a lot easier for them to get along, and once they'd tried to get along, they found it really wasn't so hard. Before the sleepover, they had explained the sort of games they liked to play, and on the night of, Diamond Tiara seemed very interested in participating in something like that.

They had spent the night getting candy, so all four of them had obtained quite a bit, and they decided to revolve the stakes of their new game around that. Scootaloo, ever the more competitive one, had been the one to suggest that the winner got a third of everyone else's candy; any sort of protesting was met with her asking them if they were just too scared of losing, until everyone had agreed and they'd all put their bets down.

Of course, the winner didn't just have to be the last one standing; they also had to be able to hold it throughout the entire competition, right up until they had gone to the bathroom. It was going to be a tough challenge for all of them, but the three girls didn't want to go easy on Diamond Tiara when they had spent so much time building up their competitions to her. They wanted her to know just how tough it really was, and so they had set themselves up for a very difficult night indeed.

After they were in for the night, they all emptied their bladders to make sure that they were on an even playing field. Once they were back in their costumes- which had been preapproved, to make sure that they wouldn't help them conceal any accidents and give anyone an unfair advantage- they all drank the same amount of soda to make sure that they would all be holding back the same amount of liquid. Anything else any of the girls decided to drink would be their own choice and their own problem to deal with that night.

Once this was all done, the only thing they could do was sit back and wait until things really started to pick up. Some time passed before the girls began to feel the first hints of desperation nagging at them, but no one wanted to let on to that first. Diamond Tiara, in particular, was hoping that she would be able to make it look effortless and that she would be able to beat the other girls. Not only was her candy on the line, but she still had a bit of a complex and really wanted to impress her new friends.

It was both because she wanted to show off- old habits truly did die hard- and because she wanted to really fit in with the group and prove herself as one of them. With that in mind, she was determined to do whatever she could to win, even if her bladder was already starting to nag at her. At the very least, she had heard the stories and knew how infamously weak Sweetie Belle's bladder was, and she counted on the fact that she would be able to easily outlast her. Applebloom and Scootaloo might be a little bit more difficult, but she was not going to let herself get discouraged this early on.

They had decided to watch some scary movies to really get in the right mood for the night, but Diamond Tiara couldn't help but wonder if that was such a good idea, given the fact that jump scares and such were never good for full bladders. Still, it was both a blessing and a curse, because, while she would have to struggle against it, so would the other girls, and they would be uneasy for the rest of the night. Already, ideas were starting to form in her head about how she would be able to get an advantage over the more difficult to beat girls.

When the movie was about halfway over, she could really feel the drinks starting to take effect. Her bladder was beyond the point of minor discomfort that she could easily ignore, and it was hard to forget that she definitely needed to pee. Meanwhile, she wondered if the other girls were feeling the same way and stole a glance at them. So far, none of them were really showing any outward signs, which disappointed her and made her feel a little bit nervous, but she shook her head, reminding herself that even she wasn't truly desperate yet. It was still too soon to count herself out for her potential victory.

Turning her attention back to the movie, she tried to block out her bladder's signals for a bit longer, knowing that it was going to be a long night of waiting. She didn't want to have to sit and think about how badly she had to pee from here on out, and if she could distract herself, she wanted to. However, as the movie reached its climax, she found herself crossing her legs tight to ensure that any potential scares wouldn't cause her to leak at all.

When she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she was pleased to see Sweetie Belle looking nervous, shifting in her seat and her eyes trained on the screen despite her legs being crossed and a hand resting on her lap. It seemed that her fear was speeding up her desperation quite a bit, and Diamond Tiara could feel her confidence returning. At the very least, she knew she wouldn't be the biggest loser of the evening, though she still had no intention of losing.

The movie ended, and when it did, it ended with suspense, and that meant the biggest jump scare of them all. All of the girls screamed, Diamond Tiara included, and she held herself over her costume just to ensure that she didn't leak, though she let go quickly in case somebody might happen to look over at her. She didn't want to give any signs that she was worrying about her own bladder yet, after all. Once the screams had died down and the credits had begun to roll, she heard panting and then Sweetie Belle mumble, “Guys? I think...I think I lost...”

What none of the other girls had noticed during their own fear was that Sweetie Belle was barely hanging on at all, her bladder swollen like a water balloon, and when the final scare had distracted her too much, she hadn't been able to focus on holding on, and her body had acted on its own accord. Now, her costume and her seat were both soaked through, and she was the first out of the contest. Apple Bloom flicked on the lights so that the others could see the evidence, and Sweetie sighed sadly.

“Goodbye, candy,” she muttered.

Diamond Tiara felt just a little bit triumphant in that moment, even though she had always known that Sweetie was going to be an easy one. It was the two remaining girls who were difficult challengers but still, having one out of the way meant that she was that much closer to her eventual victory. The only problem was trying to figure out a way to ensure that the other girls lost in a timely fashion so that she was not forced to hold for too much longer, because her bladder was really beginning to hurt now. She had been able to ignore it throughout the movie, but that just wasn't possible anymore, and she didn't know what she was going to do to make the night easier on her or ensure her victory a little bit more quickly.

However, as she began to think about it, she thought about the adverse effect that fear had had on even her, and how it had made it harder for her to hold and had made it altogether impossible for Sweetie Belle. If she could use that to her advantage, she could certainly turn the tables quite a bit and maybe even get the others to wet themselves rather easily. However, that would take a little bit of work and she would have to think on it more.

In the mean time, they were supposed to start another movie, but none of them were too eager to actually do so. The first one had been scarier than any of them wanted to admit, and not a one of them wanted to watch something that was going to be even scarier, considering they were all feeling much more full. If Sweetie Belle had been made to wet herself from a scare in the movie, then that could happen to any of them.

Diamond Tiara was especially glad, because she both wasn't sure if she could trust herself to make it through a whole scary movie and also because this gave her the time to concentrate and plan. Obviously, in order to scare one of the girls, she would have to make sure that she had a chance to get them alone without it being too suspicious. Really, that was hardly anything she could reliably plan for, but if the opportunity arose, she wanted to have ideas in mind that she could make work at a moment's notice.

“What are we gonna do to pass the time now?” asked Scootaloo, once it had been decided that they weren't going to watch the movie.

“I feel gross,” Sweetie Belle mumbled. “I can't wait until this is over so I can change.”

“You'd think you'd be used to that by now,” teased Applebloom, and Sweetie protested until the two were teasing each other back and forth. It was weird for Diamond Tiara to be around people who seemed to care for each other so much, but at the same time, it was rather nice, and she was glad that she was being accepted. All the more reason to strive to win, she reminded herself.

They decided to play a game, but as they sat around playing, it became more evident that the remaining three girls were really struggling with full bladders, while Sweetie Belle was mostly comfortable besides the issue with her wet costume. Applebloom was hardly sitting still at all while Scootaloo was shifting more and more frequently, and it was all Diamond Tiara could do not to expose just how much she was aching for relief. How much longer would it be before the other two lost control? Would she be able to make it that long?

All she could think about was how much she wanted to do something to speed things up, but no opportunities presented themselves to her. By the time they finished the first round of the board game, even she couldn't sit still, and the other two girls were looking incredibly antsy.

“I'm gonna go get some more snacks,” said Applebloom, standing up. She was struggling to walk as she exited the room, and when Scootaloo called after her, telling her she better not cheat, Diamond Tiara saw an opportunity finally taking shape.

“Do you think she's going to cheat?” she asked after a moment. “Should I go after her and make sure that she doesn't?”

Scootaloo laughed and shook her head. “No, no, I was just messing with her. There's no way that she could get away with cheating, and I trust her, anyway.”

This disappointed Diamond Tiara, who had hoped that that was a good enough excuse. But she was not going to go down that easily and instead said, “Well, either way I was thinking about going after her. In case she needs help with the snacks, or something.”

Scootaloo shook her head and said, “Alright, whatever you wanna do,” and watched and Diamond Tiara left to follow Applebloom. Everyone was on enough edge already, so she figured it wouldn't be hard to scare her if she just kept quiet up until the moment she did, and she would even be able to play it off as innocent, with absolutely no malicious intent.

Hiding outside, she waited and watched, the cold air having quite the negative effect on her in the process. Still, she waited with determination, squirming as she did so. Finally, she saw that Applebloom was on her way back, and she made her way towards her, staying a little bit out of sight and incredibly quiet up until the very last moment, when she stepped out and spoke.

“Hey, do you need help with carrying anything?” she asked.

Applebloom screamed so loud and so high-pitched that it was ear-piercing and Diamond Tiara winced as the other girl jumped nearly three feet in the air, dropping the bags of chips that she had been carrying. By the time she had regained her composure and realized that there was nothing to be afraid of, it was far too late to salvage the situation. When Diamond Tiara had come out, it had startled her so much that she hadn't been able to keep control over her bladder, her focus shifting entirely away from the important matter at hand.

Her bladder had emptied itself, the warm liquid soaking thoroughly through her costume before she even realized what had happened. She could feel tears welling up for losing so quickly, and she knew that she would have to go back to face her other friends, and that Diamond Tiara must already know. However, the other girl hadn't said anything yet, and was instead helping her get the bags of chips picked up.

When they silently went back inside, she explained what happened to Scootaloo, who had to stop herself from laughing lest she lose control over something like that. With the competition narrowed down to two girls, she couldn't afford to be too careless, and she wasn't too keen on losing to anyone, least of all a newcomer. She was glad that she had held out for this long, but she knew that she couldn't afford to let her guard down yet.

Diamond Tiara, meanwhile, was torn between several feelings. She felt a little bit guilty for pretending to be innocent when she had gone out with the intention of scaring Applebloom into losing, something she never would have felt before, but she was also excited that she was closer to winning and nervous that she only had Scootaloo to go up against now. She was so close, but she knew that Scootaloo was usually the reigning champion, which meant that she was not going to go down easily.

Still, they had both been waiting for a long time, and even if she couldn't rely on tricks to get herself closer, if she could just wait long enough, there was hope that Scootaloo wouldn't be able to. The two of them were silent after a bit, both squirming and avoiding looking at each other at the tension grew. The night had gone on for so long, but it couldn't be long before the winner was determined. Meanwhile, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle just wanted things to be over so that they could get themselves cleaned up at last.

Diamond Tiara crossed her legs at the ankle, jiggling them as the pressure in her bladder kept demanding the relief that she continued to deny it. It was getting so hard to even so much as breathe with how much pressure had built up and she certainly had no hope of even trying to sit still. She was ashamed to even do something so obvious, but she jammed a fist between her legs because she was not taking any chances. Anything to keep her from losing control before Scootaloo, and when she glanced to the side, she saw that the other girl was doing the same thing.

Her toes curled inside her shoes and she bit her lip hard. Her hands were shaking and she knew that her legs would be too if she were standing, and she was very glad that she didn't have to, even if sitting was potentially putting more pressure on her bladder. Just as she was thinking that, Scootaloo stood up, apparently not minding everyone seeing her shaking legs so long as she avoided adding unnecessary pressure. Even if that gave her an advantage, Diamond Tiara refused to follow suit.

What she didn't know was that it wasn't giving Scootaloo much of an advantage at all. She had already leaked a few times, and she knew that she was seconds away from losing, and even her determination to not lose to a newcomer couldn't save her for much longer. She did her best to hold out, even grabbing herself and hopping from foot to foot, but she let out a cry of frustration when her bladder finally failed her, sealing her fate once and for all.

Diamond Tiara could hardly stand to watch the other girl wet herself, so close was she to her own limit, but she felt so triumphant in that moment that she also couldn't turn away from the sight that secured her victory. Scootaloo's puddle spread across the floor, and the others commented on her loss before turning to congratulate Diamond Tiara, but then it hit her- if the content was over, then there was nothing stopping her from visiting the bathroom.

Without a word to any of the others, she bolted as quickly as she could without losing control completely, and even then, she sprung a few leaks that she could hardly slow down before she finally made it there and struggled her way out of her costume. When she sat down and released the contents of her bladder with a loud sigh of relief, she noticed that there was a yellow stain on her panties, right where her cutie mark was printed. She had only barely made it, but she had made it, and she had won her first contest with her new friends.

 


End file.
